


let's talk about sex

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Theo, College AU, Dirty Talk, Edging, Embarrassment, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Texting, Threesome, Top Stiles, Top Theo, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles sends a dick pic to the wrong number and he successfully earns himself two sexually active sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbe honest, I'm terrible at remaining consistent with stories, but I couldn't let this idea slip. LIKE I JUST COULDNT.

**_To:_ 917-555-1347**

**[image attachment]**

_Well, here's what you asked for. Impressed?_

Stiles sent the message before he had any time to second guess himself. This was no time for second guessing, this was a time to get laid and that's exactly what Theo Raeken was offering. The only catch was that he had to see Stiles' dick before they got to the bedroom. He wanted Stiles to just whip it out in public, while they were sitting on the bench of the Campus' Starbucks, but that was too risky. Anyone could walk by and see. Stiles wasn't about that.

Theo had scoffed with a grin and called him a wimp, before writing his number on Stiles' hand, instructing him to send him a picture instead. Stiles was okay with that.

Hence the reason he had just sent the picture.

It was only a matter of time before Theo responded.

* * *

"Dude, I think I fucked up, like bad this time," Stiles panicked, after catching up to Scott on campus who had been walking to a hot dog stand but stopped once his best friend approached.

Scott sighed, this was really nothing new. It happened at least five times a month. Stiles fucked up a lot, but usually there was this one thing that he did that was just the major fuck up, the one that screws him over for at least a week because he can't stop thinking about it.

And being the great best friend Scott is he always ask, "what happened this time?"

"You know Theo Raeken right?"

"Yeah, the guy you've been pining after for the past three months?"

"I haven't been pining," Stiles gasp at the accusation, "I've been trying to get in his pants Scott, then maybe go on a date or two, go out, get married, adopt a few kids. But that's all, I swear."

Scott rolled his eyes, "what happened anyways?"

"Well yesterday he told me he'd y'know, do the dirty with me, if he saw my size before we actually do it. And he wanted me to just yank my pants down in public for him, but you know I'd never do that so I said I wouldn't. Then he offered an alternative, gave me his number to send him a pic."

"I don't see the problem here."

"Scott listen, listen okay," said Stiles, "so I sent the picture yesterday right when I got home, and he hasn't responded since than okay? It's been over twelve hours Scott, twelve!"

His best friend chuckled shaking his head, "maybe he's just busy Stiles."

"Busy for twelve hours? What college kid doesn't use their phone for twelve hours? Not Theo, that's who. He's almost always on that thing, probably sexting all the guys in the world every second, I swear. All his hotline does is bling."

"Well than what could've possibly went wrong?"

"I don't know. He's probably laughing at me right now, saying, 'this is what Stiles thought was impressive?' He's probably riding some other guy's dick right now and laughing at my picture, and making the other guy laugh too! What if he posts it and calls it pathetic?"

"Chill bro, you have a nice looking dick man. An the size is above average."

"Is it now?"

Scott flinched and turned to be met by his Allison and Lydia both raising a questioning brow at him.

"Babe," he chuckled nervously, "I was just trying to save Stiles from having a panic attack."

Lydia groaned, "another crisis Stiles? What is it, the tenth time this month? What did you do now?"

"I sent Theo Raeken a picture of Stilinski junior because he asked for it and he hasn't responded since."

"First, don't ever call your dick Stilinski junior again. Second, why would you be so stupid? Why couldn't you show him in person," Lydia questioned.

"I would've but we were in public."

"Then drag him to a more private area," Allison said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"I mean that-"

"Stilinski," someone shouted.

The four of them turned to see Theo walking towards them and Stiles didn't know if he should be relieved or scared. But by the smirk on Theo's face, he should probably be relieved, probably.

Once Theo walked up to them he greeted the group with a head nod before looking at Stiles, "knew you were a wimp."

"W-what?"

"You didn't send the picture. I was waiting Stiles."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, "yes I did, you didn't reply!"

"Um, well I got no text messages."

"You're always getting text messages."

"Well none from you."

Stiles pulled out his phone and unlocked it, tapping the Message icon and scrolled down just a centimeter before clicking on Theo's number. Then he handed Theo his phone.

Theo smirked, eyes widening slightly, "definitely impressive... but Stiles, this uh, this isn't my number."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's 1447, not 1347."

Stiles looked at his friends, Scott and Allison looking shocked and Lydia just looked plain bored.

"Then who the hell did I send this picture to?"

"I don't know, but it surely wasn't me."

Scott patted his shoulder and offered him a sympathetic look, "well, you were right bro. You really did fuck up this time."

"I could've sent it to some weird stalker dude. Or an 80 year old pervert. Or one of my own professors. Shit, what if I sent it to Obama," Stiles thought out loud.

Allison shrugged, "well if your dick is as great as Scott says it is, I guess the person can count it as an extremely early birthday present."

Stiles hates his life.

* * *

Later that day, while he was in his room, typing up an essay he received a message.

**_From_ : 917-555-1347**

_You're right, I am very impressed._

"I'm fucking screwed," Stiles whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback and follow me on tumblr at ohmys-sterek babes! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVE BUGS. Thanks for all the love and stuff. ❤️

"Stop being annoying Isaac."

"Oh come on Der Bear, you know you love me," Isaac cooed, leaning in and pulling Derek into a tight hug.

"You don't even understand how wrong you are. I will literally kick you out."

Isaac scoffed, "I pay half the bill."

"And you know I'm very much capable of paying the bill all by myself," Derek stated before wiggling out of Isaac's grip, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Isaac followed him, "come on Derek. The party will be fun. I just wanna get you out of here for once. You're literally always in this apartment unless you're on campus. And the only thing you ever do is go to classes. You don't socialize, you don't make friends or join clubs. You read your textbooks, get A pluses, and go to the library. When was the last time you got laid?"

"An education is way more important than a social life. And that is none of your business, thank you," Derek said, snatching an apple from the fruit basket and biting into it.

"Probably last time we went to the Jungle right? Was it with that Parish dude? You do know that was a good seven months ago. Guys that look as good as you should be getting way more action than that. You know this Derek."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about sex."

"You're a weird kid Hale."

"Who's really the kid here Lahey?"

Isaac raised his hands up and shrugged, "just tryna help a brotha out man."

Derek rolled his eyes at the same moment his phone vibrated inside the pocket of his grey sweats. He took another bite of his apple as he pulled his phone out his pocket and saw that he had a new message from an unknown number. Derek unlocked his phone, the message immediately opening making him choke on his apple on spot.

Isaac cocked a brow at his roommate, "what's wrong with you?"

"Oh my god," was all Derek could say.

His roommate walked into the kitchen, standing beside Derek to look over his shoulder at his phone. Isaac's eyes widened and a wide smile made it's way to his face.

"Guess you don't need a party to get some. You go man!"

Derek really didn't know what was going on.

* * *

 

The next day is absolute torture for Derek. He can't get through a single class without thinking about... the picture. He shouldn't feel like he's some kind of pervert pedophile but he does.

Which makes no sense since this is in no way his fault. No one told this random guy to run around sending nudes to people. How did he even get Derek's number to begin with?

None of it made sense and Derek was starting to just assume this was all Isaac, but Isaac isn't the type to do that. Erica is though. But she's all the way in Europe. Still she has her ways around things, just like Lydia.

"Derek," spoke a voice behind him.

He turned and well, speak of the devil and they shall appear. He doesn't even recall Lydia stepping into the room to begin with. She hates this class. It's not like she even needs to, she's one of the smartest people on campus. But that fact never overrides how much she loves to bother Derek. She doesn't do it intentionally, well not all the time. But either way, it always happens.

"What do you want Lydia?" He hissed lowly so the professor wouldn't hear.

"What's got you so distracted GrumpyPants?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You didn't even notice when I waved at you while coming in. Something's obviously on your mind. Speak up."

Derek glared at Lydia because of her ability to notice every single thing, "maybe I did notice and didn't say anything because I don't like you. I said I'm find Lydia."

"And Adam and Eve vowed to respect God's words," she responded flatly.

"You know what, this is none of your—"

"Mr.Hale, Ms.Martin. Is there something you two would like to contribute to the class," asked Professor Harris.

All students turned towards them, and they quickly shook their head.

"Very well than. I expect you two will remain silent throughout the rest of the class."

"Yeah," Derek grumbled at the same time Lydia said, "yes Mr.Harris."

The professor nodded once more before continuing his lecture.

And then Derek's phone buzzed.

He looked at the screen and saw it was a message from Lydia.

this isn't over grumpypants

He turned to look at her and saw the promise in her eyes.

His life really sucked sometimes.

* * *

 

Lydia kept her promise. And right after class she followed Derek to his next destination, which was the library.

He made it his personal mission to ignore her presence all together. But Lydia had her ways. She wasn't even talking yet he could still feel her judging eyes bothering him at the nape of his neck.

Nonetheless, Derek took a seat at an empty table by the window and began to take out his English textbook. He flipped to the first page he was supposed to be studying and began reading.

Then Lydia decided to start tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the table. It was so annoying Derek wanted to reach out and rip her fingers off.

"Can you stop," Derek hissed.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll go away."

"At the moment, you're what's bothering me. And don't you have a class to get to?"

"My next class is at 4. Stop stalling, tell me what's up. You know me Derek, I won't let you rest until you give me what I want. And what I want right now is for you to tell me what's going on."

Derek knew Lydia. He knew she wouldn't let it go. He knew at one point she was going to find out one way or another. It didn't really matter.

So he took his phone out, opened the message and handed it to her.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as her lips parted in what seemed more like amusement than shock.

"I don't know who the guy is. That's what's been bothering me."

She grinned at Derek, "oh this is fucking rich."

She slid the phone back over to him and got up.

"Why is this so 'rich'?"

Her eyes said so much. She must know something about this. Lydia would be the type of person to laugh at this and brush it off. But the gleam in her eyes was absolutely devious.

"Only time will tell GrumpyPants, only time will tell. Catch ya later."

Then she walked off, hips swaying with every step she took leaving Derek absolutely confused.

Later that day, Derek found himself in his dark room, just staring at the picture.

It was absolutely ridiculous. All he could do was stare at the damn picture. He felt so wrong for doing it, but this isn't his fault. That was a fact. So he shouldn't feel as bad as he did, but he also couldn't help it.

* * *

 

At some point of the day, Derek had began to picture that same dick hammering into him, making him cry and beg for more. Derek was a man of control but this was the one time control wasn't known to his vocabulary. And all because of some stranger's dick.

What he was about to do would prove how little control he actually had over himself, but fuck he needed it more than anything right now.

Derek pushed his pants down along with his boxers before dropping his phone and reaching for the barely touched bottle of lube in his bedside drawers.

He uncapped the bottle, drizzling way more than enough onto his hands but he did like it sloppy. Then he let the bottle drop back onto the bed due to the anticipation.

Derek gasped once the cool thick liquid met his burning erection. He hasn't done this in at least a month, and he felt quite pathetic at the fact that this one touch was almost enough to make him cum.

He began a slow pace, giving the tip a lot of attention as he rotated his hand back and forth around the first third of his dick. Derek bit his lip as the motion became faster, his hand now beginning an up and down movement.

He allowed his thoughts to drift off to what he's been thinking about all day. It was irritating having a faceless man pound into him, but it was just enough to keep him edged.

He pictured a slim body but muscled body pounding into him. Due to the hand of the guy, he could make up a slight image of what his body might look like.

Strong hands had his face smushed into the mattress by the nape of his neck as the pounding became more intense. And all he can do was take it and beg for more. A raspy voice called him a cockslut and Derek's pace started quickening on his dick.

His eyes were pinched shut when he reached down to give his balls some attention too. He fumbled with them, tugging and pulling and massaging.

Derek began to choke on air, the moment becoming too intense as the fantasy became too vivid.

"Fu— fuck yes," he moaned out into the empty room as his toes began to curl.

His imagination wondered and then the guy was spanking him too. Telling him what a good slut he was for him. The praise and the roughness had him arching his back. It felt so fucking real.

Derek released a strangled groan as his body tensed, the familiar feeling growing at his balls. He let go of his dick and slowly entered two well lubed up fingers into himself, then curled his fingers.

That did the trick. Derek released with an animalistic sound of pleasure, body restless against his bed, practically spasming.

He wanted to cry because he had no name to call out, nothing left their except air. But he couldn't complain. This was possibly the most intense release Derek had ever had in his life all due to one fantasy of some guy he doesn't know.

He felt so weak now, chest rising then falling as he heaved.

Derek was a sweaty and sticky mess on the bed, but he didn't have it in himself to get up and go clean.

The only thing he could find himself doing was grabbing his phone and finally texting back.

**_To_ : 347-555-6902**

_You're right, I am very impressed._

And not even a minute passed before his phone buzzed.

**_From_ : 347-555-6902**

_Who are you?_

Then a moment later.

**_From_ : 347-555-6902**

_Please don't tell me this is Obama._

Derek laughed, wondering if he had just jacked off because of a kid. But didn't respond, because he's a jackass.

Instead he got up and went to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY, the thing with Derek and Lydia happened after Lydia saw the gang.
> 
> Don't forget to show love and leave feedback babes. ❤️ Follow me on tumblr at ohmys-sterek! Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes. Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Im trying to remain as consitent as possible right now. Even with all the work. But I think I like writing this one quite a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> STEO FUNTIMES INSUE. ;)

So the mystery person decided to not reply to Stiles. Which sucked because he really wanted to know who it was. At least they thought he had a good looking dick.

But on the bright side of all of this, Theo entered his phone number into Stiles's phone to prevent any other issues.

**_From_ : Theo**

_So, you going to Jackson's tomorrow night?_

Stiles smirked, already having a feeling that he knew what was coming up.

**_To_ : Theo**

_Depends, are you?_

**_From_ : Theo**

_I will. And I promise you if come I'll make it worth your while. And I'm pretty good at keeping promises. ;)_

His dick twitched just at the mere thought of what could happen tomorrow. It excited him to quite an extent.

**_To_ : Theo**

_I'll be there ;)_

Stiles bit his lip as he locked his phone. Yup, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

The next day seemed to progress pretty fast. Which was a good thing, great thing in fact. Stiles was ready to just leave already, but they were leaving together and Lydia and Allison as usual, decided to take their sweet time.

"You guys are aware that I'm supposed to be getting laid tonight, right? Can you like speed up the process?" Stiles asked as he watched them do their make-up in the living room of the apartment that belong to him and Scott.

"Patience is key Stilinski, patience is key," said Allison.

"What the fuck is patience when it comes to having sex? Do you not remember how much I've been wanting Theo, how much time it took? I've been having patience for months now. _Now_ is the time to get what I've been working for."

"Relax Stiles," Lydia said as she applied her eye liner, "if you don't get laid tonight, you have other options."

"Nobody that I actually care about," Stiles scoffed.

"Plenty of hot guys want you bro," Scott said from somewhere behind them.

"I agree with that," Danny commented, winking at Stiles.

"Again, Theo. Theo is above them all, no offense Danny. You know if we hadn't already had sex a million times I would've been chasing you too."

Danny rolled his eyes, "no need to apologize. Your determination became annoying at one point."

"Well I know someone who's just as hot as Theo, if not hotter, willing to bone you," Lydia stated, getting up to adjust her dress. 

"Oh yeah, who? Who? Enlighten me Lyds."

The strawberry blonde grinned at her friend, "I may or may not know who you texted the other day."

Stiles's eyes widened, "who is it?"

"I'm not telling you. If you can resist the urge to get with Theo tonight, I'll tell you. Then you'll get to fuck someone who's less experienced and more attractive, I know how much you love that combo."

"Lydia this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair Stiles," she said as she walked off, heals clacking against the wooden tiles.

He really hated her sometimes.

* * *

The party was crowded. Beyond crowded even. There were actually way too many people in this Frat House, it was ridiculous.

But than again, it was Jackson Whittemore's party so there was no surprise at all. He also really hates Jackson too, but the guy does throw some kickass parties.

Stiles didn't really care about any of that though. He's only focused on one thing tonight and that's finding Theo.

All his friends have already parted from him, so he's on his own with a cup of punch. And Theo is absolutely nowhere to be found. He texted him a while ago, but got no response. Stiles was only hoping he didn't already move onto someone else.

Theo did seem pretty content on getting into Stiles's pants though. So not all hope was lost.

With the in a dark crowded room, with flashing light with bodies dancing all over, Stiles couldn't exactly see where he was going. All he knew was that one second he was thinking about Theo, then the next his body clashed with another's and his drink spilled all over them.

He gasped, and didn't hear a sound from the person he just bumped into. But he was too scared to look because by his chest, the guy was pretty built. And he just spilled his red drink all over a white shirt.

"Thanks," said a rough voice flatly.

Stiles finally chanced a look and woah. Even with the darkness of the room he could still tell that the man was carved by God's hands himself.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, just I couldn't really. Lemme just help you—" Stiles stopped talking immediately and grabbed the guys hand and led him to the nearest bathroom.

He's been here enough to know where all the rooms are.

Stiles steps into one of the bathrooms all the way down the hall. He finds the switch easily and turns on the lights. Once he steps in, he let's go of the stranger's hand.

And if Stiles didn't think he was beautiful before, he definitely thought so now.

His chiseled jaw carried at least three day old stubble that extended up his cheeks. He had a full head of pitch black hair, lips small but still full and perfectly pink. And his eyes, his eyes are not only his best feature but were probably the most beautiful eyes Stiles has ever seen.

They were green with what looked like speckles of brown around his pupil.

Stiles was in such a trance that he didn't even notice the man giving him an irritated look until he cleared his throat. Stiles blinked twice, snapping back into focus and the way the man's eyebrows were scrunched made were just screaming, "I'm judging you so hard right now you annoying prick."

But instead the man said, "so you dragged me in here just to stare at me?"

"First of all, you allowed me to drag you in here. You could've pulled back, or just shoved me. Because dude, look at your size. You make me look like a twink."

"First, don't call me dude. Second, this isn't my scene, I would do anything to get out that room. Third, I'm sure you got the twink thing going for you all on your own," the stranger responded, giving him an amused look.

Stiles scoffed, "well I'll have you know that looks can be deceiving. I may look like a twink but I'll have you know, if I were shooting for porn I wouldn't play the roll of a twink."

The stranger gave him a slow once over, head to toe then toe to head, before raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

Stiles felt like he was being stripped so he quickly changed the subject, "I was just going to give you my shirt. Wait a second."

Stiles took off his opened, red and black flannel and dropped it on the toilet seat before pulling his extra large black short sleeve shirt off over his head.

He would feel exposed if this moment had taken place three years ago. But three years ago he was a virgin in High School. This is now. And Stiles has gotten naked in front of enough people to not care about being shirtless in front of some male God.

Stiles tossed the guy the shirt and he caught it, eyes on Stiles.

After a moment of what felt like the longest starting contest ever, he finally set the shirt down to pull off his own. And this suddenly felt way too much like Stiles's first time. He even thinks it was in this exact bathroom, but with Matt Daehler instead of this guy.

He pushed pass Stiles despite all the space around him, and tossed the ruined shirt in the garbage.

Stiles gaped at him as he began buttoning his flannel, "you never heard of a laundry big guy?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed at the shirt that was now across the room. Stiles picked it up for him, then handed it over, having the man snatch it out of his hands.

Fucking rude.

It wasn't until now that Stiles actually realized the body on this guy. It was a given at first through his white V neck shirt. But now actually seeing him shirtless, the muscles of his back flexing with every move he made, making the tattoo right below his neck look like it was moving.

Stiles wanted to lick that tattoo. And know, this is not what he came here to do. He did not come to this party to be mindlessly seduced by some guy he doesn't even know the name of.

So without a single word, Stiles finished buttoning up his flannel and left the bathroom.

It didn't take long to find Theo after that. Well Theo actually found him.

"I was starting to think you were gonna bail on me. Glad to know that you aren't a wimp," he teased.

"You're the one who didn't reply to my text," Stiles spoke, a little louder than usual to get Theo to hear him over the music.

"Sorry about that, phone's dead," Theo said, pulling his phone out to show Stiles, "but that doesn't matter now. Follow me."

Theo took Stiles's hand and led him through the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies. They walked down the hall and turned left, walking all the way down again before walking up a set of stairs. Theo continued to lead until they were in front of a room that was right at the end of yet another hall.

He opened up the room door and Theo led him inside, "welcome to my room."

Yeah, Theo was part of the Frat life. One out of the many reasons he's so popular.

"Nice and neat," Stiles commented, "I'd like to think you cleaned it just for me."

"Maybe I did," Theo said suggestively, wrapping his arms around Stiles's neck as Stiles snaked his arms around Theo's waist.

Theo was the first one to make a move, leaning in immediately, lips meeting Stiles'. One second it was all soft lips and moaning, then the next it was sloppy, tongue slapping and panting. Theo's tongue was warm and moist, it glided all throughout his mouth, exploring as it pleased. He was obviously more skilled than Stiles was, but that didn't really matter to either of them. The kiss was amazing nonetheless.

They pulled apart momentarily, to take a breather and Theo smirked, "mm, fruit punch."

Then he began to back them up towards the bed, quickly flipping their positions so Stiles was nearest to the bed before shoving him down on it. Theo straddled the male's lap and leaned forward, smirking as Stiles gave him an impressed grin.

He tried to put his hands on Theo's waist, only to get them pinned above his head instead.

"No, no, no. My bedroom, my rules."

Theo caught him off guard by leaning in for another kiss, his tongue explored Stiles's mouth hungrily, sucking on his tongue and licking the roof of his mouth constantly. He was definitely winning the battle for dominance, and Stiles was left only being able to kiss back and whimper.

And just like Stiles expected, Theo was going to be a power bottom. He didn't know whether to be happy about it, or hate it. Most power bottoms enjoy teasing way too much.

"This needs to be off," Theo demanded, tugging at his flannel.

He didn't even wait for Stiles to actually pull it off himself, he yanked at the buttons violently until the shirt was fully opened. Theo began kissing on Stiles's neck, licking, lapping over the same spots before beginning to suck on them. He sucked way harder than he needed to for every given hickey, the hickies that were originally on his neck but somehow made it down to his chest.

Stiles felt like a virgin and they barely even started yet.

When Theo began to kiss wet trails down his stomach, he almost lost it. He knew what was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for it.

Even when his jeans and boxers were off and Theo's lips were fully wrapped around his length he wasn't prepared for it.

"Fuck," Stiles hissed.

Theo lowered his head down slowly, hollowing his cheeks and allowing his tongue to slide down the underside of Stiles's cock. His pace was painfully slow, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Stiles liked and they never even did this before. He must've done some kind of research because the way he swirled his tongue around the head before taking Stiles in again was something only a few people knew edged Stiles before he was barley even touched.

Stiles bit his lip, "you're driving me nuts."

"That's the point," he felt Theo's warm breathe meet the sensitive skin of his cock, and that actually sent a chill down his spine, making him tremble slightly.

"Look at me."

So Stiles did, which was a terrible, terrible idea. Because when Theo resumed, he kept direct eye contact and that drove Stiles insane. His eyes were seducing Stiles even further. And the sight of his saliva dripping down his cock. And the wet filthy sound filling the room. And the feelings of Theo's hands helping him jerk Stiles off as he blew him were all too much.

Theo was a fucking pro at this shit. He knew exactly what to do to make someone tick.

"Damn it, oh my— fuuuuckkk," Stiles groaned when Theo pulled off and trailed his tongue down his length to begin sucking at his balls.

He gave each pouch equal amount of attention. When one was not being slobbered all over, it was being massaged by the wet hand Theo was using to jack him off.

Endless moans and whimpers were escaping Stiles's lips as he was worked to a wild extreme. And every time he broke eye contact, Theo would stop. So the torture just continued.

His legs were trembling now, and he knew Theo felt it when he pulled away to ask, "you gonna bust?"

Stiles nodded vigorously.

Theo smiled widely then leaned forward to take him down in one go and it had Stiles' eyes rolling back.

He didn't even gag, fuck.

Theo only sucked harder, fingers fumbling with Stiles's balls, putting pressure. When the man's hands began to clutch the sheet, Theo pulled away and began to jerk him off, tongue out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I— hoohmygod," then Stiles's back was arching and he came.

It felt like his dick kept going forever when it most likely didn't last that long. But either way, he felt like he blacked out for a moment. And when he opened his eyes to look up, Theo was already standing and licking what was most definitely Stiles's come off his thumb. He had a few smudges on his face too, mostly around his mouth. His eyes looked so innocent, but that mouth, that mouth was something else.

"Come down here," Stiles panted and for once Theo actually listened.

Stiles pulled him in for a sloppy kiss as if he were spent, which he was.

"When my brain can work properly again, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

Theo smirked.

Stiles kept his promise. __

* * *

 

"Well, someone seemed to have enjoyed themselves."

Stiles was loathing this moment when he got back downstairs after a little over two hours spent with Theo. Everyone was hollering at him, cheering him on and patting him on the back because Theo's screams did not go unheard.

He felt like the fucking man.

But Lydia.

He is now remembering what she said. And fuck.

"Lydia, you know how long I've been waiting to get with Theo."

"Could've waited a little longer," she said, "should've waited a little longer."

Then she was walking off, and Stiles's eyes followed her retreating body up until she met up with somebody.

And not just any somebody. The same stranger Stiles met earlier. She said something to him, and then his eyes met Stiles's from across the room. Then he and Lydia walked off, disappearing further into the crowd.

His phone buzzed in his pocket at that exact moment.

**From: _917-555-1347_**

_Thank you for the shirt._

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows then looked up at where Lydia and Mystery Dude were no longer standing.

His lips parted slightly and his eyes widened, " _holy shit_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Derek knows now. You'll see more on that next chapter.
> 
> It wasn't showed by Steo did go al the way. Next time I'll write the full thing. Promise. 
> 
> How'd you guys like this chapter? Please leave kudos and comments. Stay awesome babes. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sexysssss. This chapter is just Derek's POV of the partay cause I've decided that is pretty important TBH.

Derek honestly hated his life sometimes.

No. He really didn't.

Isaac just had to drag him to this stupid party. He didn't even want to come in the first place. But Isaac insisted, saying that maybe there was a chance he could find out who "Dick Pic Dude" is.

The only thing Derek found was himself bumping into the pale scrawny body of a young man that resulted in his white shirt being painted red.

It was hard to see in the dark room with colorful lights flashing around. But Derek could see enough. He saw the guys full brown locks, his rosy pink lips, his semi pointy nose.

Derek was too busy memorizing his features that he hadn't really heard what the guy was saying. He was just babbling on about God knows what. But the next thing he knew, he was being dragged into a bathroom.

In that bathroom, he felt blessed.

He could now see the beautiful bright honey brown color of the guy's Bambi eyes. He noticed the multiple moles dotted across his skin. His jaw looked more defined, not exactly all that structured, but sharp.

He was wearing a black and red flannel over a black shirt made of what looked like thick fabric. With that he wore black jeans and black flat top Converse.

Derek felt kind of sad because the guy looked way too young. But, he was at a college party. Than again, there were those rebellious teens that decided they were too cool for high school parties and attended college ones instead.

This guy... just didn't seem like one of those teens.

That's about the point where Derek realized they were having a really weird staring contest. But they weren't exactly looking into each other's eyes though, they were mostly gazing over each other's every feature, body wise.

So Derek broke the tension, "so you dragged me in here just to stare at me?"

The guy scoffed, "first of all, you allowed me to drag you in here. You could've pulled back, or just shoved me. Because dude, look at your size. You make me look like a twink."

Derek offered him an amused look, "first, don't call me dude. Second, this isn't my scene, I would do anything to get out that room. Third, I'm sure you got the twink thing going for you all on your own."

"Well I'll have you know that looks can be deceiving. I may look like a twink but I'll have you know, if I were shooting for porn I wouldn't play the roll of a twink."

 _Than prove it to me_ , Derek thought.

Instead of actually saying that though, he gave the stranger a slow once over, from head to toe then toe to head. Then he cocked a brow.

The younger man suddenly seemed shy under his gaze making Derek feel bad.

"I was just going to give you my shirt. Wait a second."

The changing was quick, barely any words exchanged aside from the stranger saying, "you never heard of a laundry big guy," when Derek tossed his ruined shirt into the garbage.

At this he rolled his eyes at the guy and continued to mind his own business. He felt eyes on him as he changed, but didn't make a single move to turn around.

And just a minute later, he heard the door of the bathroom shut

Derek turned to look at closed door, frowning.

"I didn't even get his name."

* * *

When Derek said he hated his life, he honestly meant it.

Not even an hour ago, these loud noises began to sound around the house. Not just any noises, sounds of pure pleasure, passion and bliss.

Derek wanted to throw up.

It was either the walls and ceilings were way too thin or the guy screaming took extreme vocal lessons when he was younger because the whole party could hear him over the music.

At first people thought it was some remix of whatever song was playing, but then it went on and on and on up to the point where it became pretty obvious that someone was enjoying their company a little too much.

Numerous words like, "fuck," and "shit," and "baby," and "oooohs," kept on repeating.

And- and "Stiles."

What the fuck is a _Stiles_ anyways?

It made Derek's gears grind.

He was not only aggravated but kind of jealous now too. This whole party was filled with filthy, horny, kangaroo monkeys bouncing around from person to person trying to get laid. He had at least twenty people offer him sex within the first thirty minutes of the party. At this point he was just hiding from people.

And it's not that Derek wasn't looking to get laid. He actually was after the whole situation with that guy in the bathroom.

He didn't seem like the kind of guy the majority of the world would go after, but he was the kind of guy Derek would go after.

Just the size of those hands did things to the older man.

He _wanted_.

And so when the name, "Stiles" was actually given a face, and that face belonged to Bathroom Guy, you bet your ass Derek wasn't happy about it.

Stiles was being cheered on for fucking whoever the hell that was. He looked so smug and proud of himself, hair a complete mess, hickies all over his neck, a smirk that seemed to be tattooed to his face.

The only thing Derek wanted at this moment was to murder whoever got a taste of him before he got to.

Maybe being jealous wasn't healthy. But Derek hasn't wanted anyone this bad for months. So he has at least a little right to be kind of ticked off.

* * *

He was walking through the crowd in search of Isaac when Lydia approached him.

"Hey Lyd—"

"Hey Derek, remember that guy you told me about yesterday? The one who sent you a picture of his dick?"

Derek nodded, "you know anything about that?"

"I know exactly who it is," she smirked, "look behind me, probably a few yards back. Tall, brown hair, pale skin with a lot of moles. He should be looking right at us right now."

Derek looked up, behind Lydia and indeed in the crowd not too far back was Stiles, staring right at the two with furrowed brows.

Lydia turned to look back at him too, and when she looked at Derek again she had a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Stiles? That's his name right," Derek asked.

"You're familiar with him?"

"Just recently, yeah."

"Well, how bout I tell you how all of this happened? Simple and stupid story really, but let's grab a seat."

"Yeah okay."

Derek took out his phone as Lydia led him to a couch.

He quickly opened up his short conversation with Dick Pic Dude who he now knows as Stiles and typed in a message.

**To: _Stiles_**

_Thank you for the shirt._

Maybe all hopes of getting laid in the future weren't lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE YEAH HOW WAS IT?
> 
> I promise not every chapter is gonna be from one perspective to another. I wasn't originally planning on doing Derek's POV. But it seemed necessary for how last chapter ended. Leave love and feedback and all. AND DONT WORRY DIRTY STEREK LOVIN COMING TO YOU SOON.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes. I'm actually carrying out with this story pretty well and I'm really happy you guys are liking it . ❤️

"God, yes," Theo groaned out loud, holding onto the headboard as he slammed himself down harder on Stiles's cock.

They have been going at it since last night, never got out of bed once except to go grab a quick breakfast and the Chinese that they ordered. Theo had randomly texted him, telling him he was coming over and Stiles told Scott.

Because Scott is like the best bro of all bros, he grabbed some of his stuff and left to go stay at Allison's. Stiles kinda felt sorry for Lydia but she would probably go over to Jackson's. In the end everyone would be happy.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," Theo cried out, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room.

Stiles really felt like life couldn't get any better than it was now. For the past two weeks he's had Theo coming to him. Theo of course, doesn't take no for an answer, so he pops up uninvited sometimes. But that doesn't matter. Because Theo's ass is amazing.

Theo all around is actually pretty amazing. He's a God in bed, but he's actually smart and knows how to hold a conversation. And he can listen to Stiles talk for hours and not judge him. And he has arguments about Marvel versus DC with him. And he makes the best tacos.

Stiles thinks he's in love.

"Hey buddy, mind helping out here?"

Stiles snapped out of his thought and blinked up at Theo once, twice, then gripped the man's hips, "ready?"

"Always."

And that about did it. Stiles lifted Theo up slightly then began thrusting upwards. He went at a speed not even Sonic could compete with, the continuous slapping so loud and clear in the room.

Even Theo seemed pretty taken back, and quickly weakened. His arms dropped from the headboard and he just fell, hands meeting the mattress before his upper body was allowed to slam down on Stiles. But their chest ended up meeting and he just clutched Stiles's waist.

"O-oh my— fuck, I can't-I can't," Theo gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed tight as Stiles kept up the fast pace.

His large hands gripped onto Theo's cheeks, keeping them spread and even spanking them a few times.

Theo couldn't even release proper words anymore. All of them got caught in his throat as he was fucked breathless. Stiles actually got scared at one point when Theo sat back up with his hands on Stiles's chest to hold him up because his mouth was wide open like he needed to speak, but broken breathes were the only things that were released. And his eyes began to roll back. His body began to tremble of Stiles's sweaty one. He dug his fingers into Stiles's ribs as he felt his climax coming.

"I think I'm gonna bust, holy shit," Stiles groaned.

All he got was a rapid nod as Theo kept his eyes shut.

Stiles gulped, then kept going, making sure to strike the man's prostate head on until he felt a moist fluid slicking his dick more than it already was.

And that was about enough to make him come.

Theo didn't take long after that, body spasming as he clutched Stiles's body for dear life. He cried out from the impact of his orgasm, coming untouched but powerful.

Stiles continued to fuck up into him, slower this time though, helping the both of them ride their orgasms out. Then Theo allowed himself to collapse.

"Can I stay on your dick forever?"

Stiles chuckled, "I wish you could but we both have things in life that we must do, like shower now because this is like our fourth time today and your come is still on my body. And mine is well... in yours."

Theo released a soft whimper, "yeah, you're right. In a minute though, I'm spent."

"Mmm, seems like I did my job right."

"You milked me Stiles. You did it more than just right."

Stiles grinned because, yeah, he was fucking proud of himself.

Theo released a sigh then pushed himself upward slightly just to peck Stiles on the lips. The peck became just a little more than a peck.

* * *

Stiles was still feeling on top of the world when he was walking to The Hut on campus to meet up with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Jackson, and some guy named Isaac for lunch.

He just couldn't get over how amazing his day with Theo was yesterday. After they showered, they sat down, watched a movie and ate, argued about who looked better when they were in their 20s between Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt, then had more sex before knocking out. Theo left that morning after a small make out session, promising to text Stiles after he studies for his upcoming test.

Life was pretty great at the moment.

His friends noticed his happiness almost immediately.

"Damn, a little bit of Theo and Stiles can't stop smiling," Allison stated.

"Theo's just a dream guys, I swear."

"Are you guys together," asked Scott.

"Nope."

"You would've thought they were," said Jackson, "Theo hasn't fucked anyone else since he bagged Stiles at the party."

Lydia rolled her eyes because of course she did. She's been seeming to think that Stiles made some terrible decision continuing this thing with Theo. He mostly thinks it's because she wants to see him with Moncho Man from the party who he still doesn't know the name of. But he just doesn't get why.

Nonetheless, that wasn't exactly important at the moment because she changed the subject, "Stiles, this is Isaac. Isaac, Stiles."

Isaac was all scarves and pretty curly hair and pretty eyes and jawline. He was hot and adorable at the same time and it was really frustrating to Stiles.

"Hey, my name's—"

"Stiles, trust me, I've heard quite a lot about you," Isaac stated, accepting Stiles's handshake.

Stiles had a feeling there was some untold story behind all of this but didn't comment on that. He just left it and sat down.

The gang sat down and talked, sipped on their drinks for a while before actually ordering. Isaac ordered two different meals which was puzzling because he didn't look like much of an eater. But neither did Stiles to most.

The next half hour passed by smoothly. They spoke to Isaac about what it was like growing up together in Beacon Hills. Spoke to him about lacrosse, prom, dickheads like Mr.Harris, sarcastic assholes like Finstock, Jackson and Stiles's never ending hatred for each other and all. They all made easy jokes, allowed time to fly by until their food finally came.

This was the point where Scott asked, "didn't you have a friend that was supposed to be coming?"

Isaac nodded, "yeah, I did. I mean I do. He texted me a few minutes ago, said he's on his way."

Stiles was all about meeting new people so he was pretty excited, especially if Isaac's friend was just as hot as Isaac. Sadly Isaac already seemed far too interested in Scott and Allison. But the thought was kind of hot if he was being honest.

Lydia offered Isaac an appreciative smile before going back to her chicken salad.

Stiles knew he should've saw it coming. Knew there was something weird going on that he was really not aware of. He should've known by the proud smile that couldn't make its way off of Lydia's face that he was in so much trouble. But the shrimp mac and cheese was so good he didn't really notice much of what was going on until it was right in front of him.

And by it, he means, the Greek God that he had spilled his drink all over at the party. Also known as the guy he sent his dick pic too.

Stiles was possibly not looking his best right now, because he started choking on his food. Everyone looked puzzled, aside from Lydia who looked more prideful than ever and Isaac who looked like he wanted to burst out laughing and Derek who had an eyebrow cocked.

"You okay bro," Scott asked from beside him.

"I'm fine. Just, uh, spicy." Then he picked up his glass of water and chugged the whole thing down in one go.

Lydia smirked at him than got up, resting a hand on the guy's shoulder, "everyone this is a close friend of mine named Derek. He'll be joining us for lunch today."

Everyone greeted Derek with gleefully except for Stiles who just stared at him, blinked because this could not be happening right now. And the only available seat was right across from Stiles.

That's where Derek's food was set anyways, Isaac's plate right next to it.

Derek sat down, took a sip of his drink then leaned back in his chair, eyes on Stiles. The tension built to some wild extreme out of nowhere.

And to make matters even better, it was at this moment, that Theo decided to walk into the restaurant. His eyes met Stiles's immediately and he offered a smile before approaching the group.

"Hey guys."

They all greeted, whereas Derek grunted.

Small talk was created, then Theo just decided it was best to not intrude, "I was just gonna grab take out and head back to my room."

"Might as well stay actually," said Lydia, "we don't want you dragging Stiles along. First time we all got to get together the whole week."

"He doesn't have to—"

"No, seriously Theo, stay," Allison said, all dimples.

"Yeah, we're all friends here," Danny added.

Theo decided he would stay, so he quickly went to order his food then pulled up a chair right by Stiles. From than on he grabbed Stiles's fork, and took a forkful of his food before shoving it in his mouth and chewing. Stiles didn't even care anymore, they do this all the time now.

Theo pouted, "should've ordered this instead."

"Too bad you didn't," Stiles grinned.

Theo rolled his eyes but still leaned in to peck Stiles on the lips, then finally realized there were two people at the table that he's never even met before.

"Wow, how rude of me. I haven't officially introduced myself. I'm Theo Raeken."

Isaac was the one to respond the quickest, offering his hand for Theo to shake, "Isaac Lahey. I actually think we have a class together."

"Philosophy, I knew you looked familiar."

"Right, nice to officially meet you," then he turned to look at Derek, "and you are?"

Derek's eyes narrowed at him before he offered a tight smile, "Derek Hale."

Theo put his hand out and after a good three seconds of glaring at that hand, Derek finally took it. The grip looked a little tight, and that was confirmed when Theo tried to pull his hand away and he couldn't. When Derek finally released, Theo's hand was a light ruby red color.

"Someone's been working out a little too much lately," Scott joked.

Derek chuckled in response, and went back to eating his meal peacefully.

Stiles didn't know what was going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is not a bitch I swear. Holland ships Sterek so I thought it made sense to have Lydia ship it too. She basically thinks Stiles and Derek are made for each other, but Theo's in the picture and she has no problem with Theo, just that he's not Derek. So she makes sure to make Stiles's time with Theo as awkward as possible every second she gets. But overall, she really loves Stiles.
> 
> Leave feedback and love babes. ❤️
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: ohmys-sterek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sexies. ;) happy Teen Wolf Tuesday! Enjoy some Sterek sexy time. And please read the end notes babes.

To say that lunch was awkward would be a total understatement. Most of it was filled with laughs and jokes yes, but also a whole lot of glaring from Derek.

It intimidated Stiles and the glaring wasn't even at him. It was at Theo. And Theo brushed it off like it was no biggy, which to him it really wasn't. He dealt with guys who didn't like him constantly, Derek was nothing new.

That didn't stop Stiles from talking about it with him in bed later that day.

"Stiles, how many times am I gonna have to tell you, I don't care."

"I do. What was his deal?"

Theo cocked a brow, "do you really need to ask that? He's jealous."

"What? Theo that's ridiculous, he doesn't even know me."

"He knows about your dick. You said if yourself, that's the guy you sent the picture to and he said it was impressive."

"Doesn't have to mean he wants to bone me."

Theo rolled his eyes, "that's exactly what it fucking means Stiles."

It was Stiles's turn to roll his eyes, and he groaned too, running a hand through his hair that was damp with sweat.

"And I have no doubt in my mind that you want to bone him too."

Stiles looked at Theo as if he had two heads.

"What? You've gotta admit, Derek's really sexy."

"Okay? I know he is. I'm sure he knows it too."

"And he likes your dick, remember that. Maybe we could use that to our advantage."

Stiles sighed, "where are you going with this Theo?"

"I just," he began kissing Stiles's neck knowing exactly what that does to him, "I was just thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt if we dragged him into bed with us. Trust me, you're more than enough for me. Matter fact, too much for even me. But you know how much I love seeing tough men overpowered, brought down to their knees and begging. Such a turn on."

Theo whispered the last part, now nibbling on Stiles's earlobe and beginning to stroke his length.

"If it were anyone else I wouldn't even give them a second glance, but Derek... he's the whole package. And I want to see you wreck him, I want to watch you pound all those eleven inches into him. I want you to mount him and fuck him, make him your bitch baby."

The thought only made Stiles harder than he already was if that were even possible. He knew how Derek looked, knew that he honestly wouldn't mind having sex with him. But getting him in bed with Theo could be a problem if those glares he was giving was anything to go by.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean he couldn't give it a try.

"I'll text him, ask him to meet up."

"Yes," Theo grinned in victory.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "better blow me for this."

"Trust me, gonna blow you till you get dizzy."

"Get to it than."

Theo smirked before straddling Stiles.

* * *

Stiles was right about it not being difficult to get Derek to meet up with him. It only took four texts actually.

One greeting, one asking how he was doing, then the last asking if he'd like to meet up. Derek asked for what, then Stiles said he'd find out once they met up. Derek told him where he wanted to meet up instead of asking Stiles who was the one to invite him in the first place. He would've argued but he wanted Derek to feel as comfortable as possible for what he was about to ask.

Stiles is usually pretty straight forward when he wants someone. Nothing is actually going to change for Derek, just the formality, Stiles asking to meet up instead of just texting, _wanna bang?_

And that's only because Theo is involved.

At some point Stiles was beginning to think that Derek wasn't going to show. But then the bell that usually shook when the door opened sounded and when Stiles turned, there he was. He scanned the almost empty cafe momentarily before finally spotting Stiles and approaching him.

Once at the table, Derek nodded at him in greeting then sat down across from Stiles. He cocked a brow at the latte in a clean white cup before him.

"You were taking a while, so I decided to just order. And I thought, why not get you something to drink?"

Derek grimaced at the caramel latte in front of him, with extra whip cream and extra caramel just like Stiles likes it.

"This is like diabetes in a cup."

"Come on, seriously," Stiles rolled his eyes, "I know you're trying to uphold your Greek like body and all but one caramel latte won't kill you."

"And if it does?"

"I'm pretty sure it won't."

"I like coffee, black."

"Like your soul."

Derek glared, "is this how you treat people you randomly ask to meet up with?"

"Well I was trying to treat you kindly by ordering you something to drink, but you're stubborn."

Releasing a child like huff, Derek picked up the mug and took a sip, a white whip cream mustache finding its way to his face, "there, happy?"

Stiles snickered then broke into fits of chuckles earning a puzzled look from the older man.

"S-sorry, you just have a little—," he cut himself off by leaning forward and wiping away the whip cream off of Derek's upper lip with his thumb before sucking on that thumb slowly, eyes meeting Derek's.

Derek seemed a little mesmerized like he wanted to reach out and suck on that thumb too. Which means it would be a little easier to get Derek to agree if he really wanted anything to do with Stiles in bed.

But after a while he snapped out of it, shaking his head and pushing the caramel latte away from him, "so, why'd you wanna meet up with me?"

"Well, Derek, I wanted to talk to you about something pretty... physical."

"As in?"

"Um, Theo and I want to... do it with you."

"Do... it? What is this? 6th grade?"

"It's not something that I ever really have to sit down and talk to people about. We all just have some unspoken agreement on it."

"What makes you think I'm even attracted to either of you?"

Stiles shrugged, "you did say you thought my dick's impressive and Theo is just... well him, the whole campus would fuck him if they could, like on sight."

"I would wanna fuck you on sight."

The younger man choked on air, and decided it was a smart idea to take a gulp of his hot latte.

It wasn't that smart of an idea.

"You seem shocked."

"It's not that people don't find me attractive, a lot do. But that was just so straight forward."

"Only a blind man would say you're ugly," Derek stated before leaning forward, "matter of fact, I think you look better than Theo."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not exactly. It's called a matter of opinion. Just take the compliment, they don't come around that often."

"Than thank you."

Derek nodded, "so... threesome, huh?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it."

Stiles was about to do a victory dance and he's pretty sure the wide smile on his face gave him away because Derek quickly added, "if..."

"If?"

"If I get to have sex with you first though. Just us two."

The proposal was odd. He would've thought that it would be something like "if I get to fuck Theo," but this is just off.

"Not that I have a problem with that, because trust me, I don't, but may I ask why?"

Derek shrugged, "three's a crowd, I like having attention to myself in bed."

"You would in the threesome. I think Theo would pay more attention to you than me even if I was fucking his brains out."

"Let me restate that," Derek was pretty close now, close enough that Stiles could feel his cool breathe against his cheek.

Derek's voice lowered into more of a purr, "I would like to have your undivided attention to me in bed."

The words went straight to Stiles's dick and he nodded frantically, nervously, "yeah, yeah I think we can make that work."

* * *

They didn't make it to the bed. Once they had gotten back to Derek's apartment, painful erections trapped underneath the fabric of their jeans, the two pounced on each other.

Derek's jacket was off in a matter of seconds, and so was Stiles's plaid shirt.

They kissed messily, like drunken, horny, teenage virgins.

Derek had his hands in Stiles's hair, tugging and stroking through the length as Stiles kept a tight grip on his waist. Stiles shoved Derek up against the nearest wall, chasing the beautiful heat of his lips again.

From there, Derek began to suck at Stiles's bottom lip, making the man groan. They were panting into the kiss, too caught up in the pleasure to think about breaking apart.

As the kiss heated and quickly morphed into a make out session, Derek allowed his hands to explore until he could unzip and unbuckle the other man's jeans as Stiles groped his ass.

Stiles broke the kiss to attach his lips to Derek's neck instead at the same exact moment that Derek shoved his hand into Stiles's boxer briefs to feel the length.

"Mmmph, Derek," Stiles groaned against his throat."

"God, please fuck me, just— please," Derek begged.

"Patience is key," said Stiles before he moved back to take in Derek's appearance.

He looked so wrecked, so damn beautiful with his ruined hair, bruised red lips, shirt that had risen up and become wrinkled and forming hickey. He looked just the way Stiles loved to make them all look. And it brought him joy because he's barely even touched Derek yet.

Stiles dropped down to his knees and began to do quick work on Derek's jeans.

"Stiles—"

"Shut up, just enjoy." Then Stiles was yanking Derek's jeans down along with his boxers.

A beautiful thick and cut nine inch dick popped out and slapped up against Derek's stomach. It made Stiles's mouth water.

He grabbed it, taking a firm grip and beginning to stroke at a medium pace, but that was enough to have Derek's knees bucking. Stiles would laugh if he wasn't so turned on right now.

Stiles leaned forward, then kissed the tip before poking his tongue out to catch a drop of precome that felt from the head. He then proceeded to tease Derek, sucking on the tip slowly, lapping his tongue over it before beginning to smack the thick head against his tongue.

Derek fucking whimpered. And the power rush was so incredible Stiles actually decided to give Derek what he wanted after getting a little of what he wanted himself.

He began to suck, at a regular pace just like his hand. It didn't take long for Derek's cock to become slick with spit.

Stiles' head bobbed to match his hands, going in sync. His hand stroking whatever he couldn't take into his mouth.

He could've learned more about giving blow jobs, but Stiles is usually on the receiving hand of that.

Suddenly, Derek's hips snapped forward catching Stiles off guard making him gag. But he quickly recovered, controlling himself and relaxing his throat to take in more.

When Derek began to realize that with every bob, Stiles's nose met his pubic hair, Derek grabbed his hair and began to fuck the man's mouth, knowing he could take it all.

And Stiles did.

His big beautiful Bambi eyes looked up at Derek who had his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Fuck," Derek groaned, holding Stiles's head still with a tight grip on his hair to thrust rapidly.

Stiles wasn't going to pretend that it didn't hurt. His throat would be sore as hell the next day. But it didn't bother him much, because the noises that were coming out of Derek's mouth were such a reward.

"Guh, Stiles, such an amazing fucking mouth."

The younger man moaned around his cock at the praise and the taste of precome on his tongue. It was bitter sweet, so foreign yet so familiar.

But out of nowhere, his head was being pushed back and he was being yanked up. A mouth immediately met his, and Derek's tongue plunged into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own precome.

"I really wanted you to keep going, but I think I might've come, and we can't have that. Fuck me already."

Stiles didn't have to be told twice, only pushing down his already opened jeans and boxers slightly to pull his dick out.

He heard a gasp and looked up at Derek who was looking down at his dick, "even more impressive in person."

"Yeah, you gonna keep staring at it or you gonna turn around and lemme fuck you?"

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles pulled out a condom from his back pocket making the older man cock his eyebrow.

"Always come prepared."

"You didn't need to," said Derek taking the condom from Stiles, "I don't use these."

"I could have an STD."

"Do you?"

"No but—"

"Neither do I, so fuck me."

"Lubricant though."

Derek brought his hand up to his mouth and spit into it, before grabbing Stiles's dick, giving it five strokes to slick it then turned around, hands braced on the wall.

"You sure?"

"Stiles I've been dreaming of the multiple ways for you to take me since the day you sent me that picture. If you don't get your dick in me right now, I'm going to shove you onto the floor and do it myself."

Stiles grinned, "demanding, me likey," he purred into Derek's ear before placing a soft kiss at the nape of his neck.

Then his tip met Derek's hole, and slowly, he began to inch himself in. The process was honestly moving as fast as a snail, and though it felt good to really get a feel of how tight and hot Derek was, it still wasn't enough, not yet.

As Stiles continued to push his length in, he realized that Derek was slicker and looser than other people when they do it with no prep.

"Someone was being hopeful and prepared, huh?"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek hissed before shoving himself back, stabbing the rest of the inches into him.

Stiles gasped at the sudden motion, grabbing onto Derek's waist to hold his balance.

It was pretty obvious that Derek liked it rough, fast and sloppy, or at least right now he did. But that didn't stop Stiles from starting at a steady pace, his hips not moving too slow, but just right. The thrust were even, and his hips circulated with each so his tip could meet Derek's prostate. Derek was releasing soft little cut off breathes.

He kept going like that, teasing the older man, knowing what he wanted due to the fact that Derek wouldn't stop trying to thrust back. But Stiles held a tight grip on his hips which obviously frustrated the older man.

"Come on Stilinski, is that the best you got," he urged.

Stiles chuckled behind him, leaning in to whisper, "tormenting me isn't gonna get you anywhere baby."

At this Derek released a desperate whine, "Stil-Stiles please... I need this, I need this so bad."

"Mmmm, that's more like it," then his pale hands were over Derek's tan ones that were glued to the wall, giving him a better position.

At last, he finally began to really fuck Derek. His thrust were erratic, hips snapping forward harshly. He bit down on his lip so hard at the impact he could've sworn the skin broke and began to bleed. Derek's ass looked so amazing when he was being pounded, had a little more weight to his than Theo's but still firm. Not too firm that it didn't jiggle slightly from strong thrust though. The sight was far too pleasuring.

"Oh yeah, fuck me," Derek cried out when Stiles landed a hard smack to his ass. Immediately the skin there turned a furious red.

"Thought that was what I was doing."

"Harder, jackass."

"You asked for it."

Then there was absolutely no stopping Stiles. If he wasn't fucking hard enough before he definitely was now. Derek's ass was burning, he could feel it. It was hot inside and out.

Derek was slamming his palm against the wall, knees bucking at the force.

"Jesus—"

"Jesus isn't gonna save you now Der Bear," Stiles chuckled from behind him, chuckle cut short by a throaty groan.

Derek's mouth wouldn't stop working. Which was strange because just three days ago at lunch, he hardly even spoke when spoken to.

But now, all he could do was release profanities, and whimper, and whine, and moan, groan.

"I'm so close," he announced.

Instead of quickening his pace, Stiles slowed down to lengthen the thrusts. He thrusted forward and ground his hips slowly now to massage Derek's prostrate instead of just strike it. And that was about enough to make him cum all over the wall, untouched too, Stiles's name releasing from his lips repeatedly.

Even after that strong orgasm, Derek still had it in him to shove Stiles back, turn around and fall onto his knees. He stuck his tongue out, and Stiles got the message immediately, beginning to stroke his cock rapidly.

There was no warning, Derek already knew it was going to happen.

Cum spirted out and some landed on Derek's tongue but most landed all over his face; his cheeks, nose, eyelids. Stiles wishes he could snap a picture because he looked so good, so filthy.

But he couldn't so he simply told Derek to get up, and made out with him against the wall, their limp dicks still out with come still on Derek's face.

Then the door to the apartment opened. It took the two of them a good five seconds to register that, and when they did, they parted to see Isaac standing there with his mouth ajar.

"Y'know man, I'm happy for you, but I really wish there were some things I could just unsee," he said before walking right back out the door.

Derek smiled wide, bunny teeth and all, "so how about Friday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anybody goes like "isn't Derek super conservative?" He isn't exactly conservative, he just doesn't really care much for sex because no one really ever catches his eye. But Stiles on the other hand made one hell of a first impression from the get go which definitely caught his attention.
> 
> And I know some are probably like, "wow this is moving too fast dude." Well this story isn't meant to be slow. It was meant to be a one-shot that I got too lazy to finish all at once TBH. Cause once I start a one shot I am determined to finish it in like three days, but it just wasn't happening with this one guys. So yeah it's moving pretty fast, but in general, this is just about three guys who find themselves in a threeway friends with benefits relationship and a little drama along the way. Just a tad. Nothing too big. Nothing too small. It's not porn with no plot. It's plot with a lot of porn.
> 
> I just wanted to clear that up guys.
> 
> But leave feedback! I love reading your comments, you guys are so sweet. Someone even said they're addicted to this story. This is what keeps me going man.
> 
> Thanks babes. <3
> 
> You can stalk me at ohmys-sterek on tumblrrrrrr. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BABES.

Derek wasn't as ready as he hoped he'd be. He really thought he had this under control. He's had enough sexual experience in his life to understand how these things go, but it really wasn't what he'd thought it to be.

The most he expected when he walked in was for Theo and Stiles to be waiting for him. What he didn't expect was that devious smirk from Theo. From there on he was being shoved up against the door and a pair of soft lips were smashed into his harshly.

Theo's mouth felt like heaven. Better than Stiles if he was being honest. There was more experience there. Funny because Stiles fucked him in a way that made him feel like a virgin and Theo kissed him in a way that made him feel like it was his first kiss.

Theo shoved his leg in between Derek's allowing the older man to rub his growing erection against his thigh. A strong hand wrapped around his throat and held his head in place as Theo began to trail kisses down his cheek.

"God, you're so sexy," Theo whispered, warm breathe sending chills down Derek's spine.

In response, all the older man could do was moan.

"Now, now Theo. Aren't you gonna share?"

Theo released a throaty groan against Derek's neck before turning to Stiles, "didn't you say you wanted us to give you a show?"

Stiles rested his hand under his chin and tapped his index finger at it, "I did, didn't I? Well than, proceed."

Then he went to go sit down on a couch only meant for one person.

Theo parted from Derek just to take his hand and lead him over to the larger couch. He gently pushed him down and manhandled him into laying position before straddling his lap.

The way Theo began to caress Derek was unbearable. He took in every single inch of the older man. He wasn't even underdressed yet but he felt naked under Theo's intense gaze and strong wandering hands.

Soon after Theo actually gestured for Derek to sit up, which he did. Then the younger man pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the floor before shoving Derek back to lay down.

His soft hands grazed smoothly down Derek's sides, fingers dancing across his torso and tracing the line of his abs. His hands followed up, giving Derek's pecks a nice squeeze then he chuckled.

Derek looked up at Theo to see that his eyes were already on him. Theo kept a focused and steady look as they just gazed at each other, then Derek felt short but blunt nails flick his nipples making him gasp.

"Mmm, sensitive," Theo teased, "I think I'm gonna explore that a little more."

He wasn't kidding when he said that. Theo began to rub at Derek's nipples with his thumbs, pressing down once in a while. His pace gradually increased forcing sharp breathes to be released from the older man's parted lips.

He pinched them at some points, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to earn a reaction. He rubbed them in between his index and thumb, moaning every time Derek bucked his hips due to the sensation.

And finally, finally he licked one, the right one. Theo sucked on it, lapped at the bud endlessly, and nibbled on it oh so lightly. He sucked on it even harder, putting more pressure on the left nipple in between his fingers.

Derek gasped, arching his back and gripping at one of the couch pillows above his head. Nipple play was something he always loved, but no one ever really paid this much attention to his kink. The fact that Theo was made him so much more turned on due to more than just the sexual part of this.

Theo had barely even allowed Derek to touch him yet he was giving the older man all of this. It was just too amazing.

When Theo parted from the right nipple, he blew it, making the bud cold and hard. Derek's breathe got caught in his throat due to this, and he just wasn't getting a break because Theo soon attached his lips to his left nipple and resumed the same process.

Once he was done, Derek felt wrecked and so sensitive, far more sensitive than he already was. He made an effort to look down at his chest and saw that his nipples were now swollen and a furious red color.

Stiles must have been liking the view too because from across the room, he heard the man moan and when he looked over, Stiles was palming at his very visible erection. Derek's mouth watered just thinking about what that dick did to him.

"Well, let's get the rest of these clothes off, shall we," said Theo before he began to kiss down Derek's stomach slowly.

When he finally got to his jeans, he unbuttoned it then pulled down Derek's zipper with his teeth.

"Oh my God, can you just quite the foreplay and fuck me already," Derek snapped.

Theo chuckled, "you're right Stiles. He's an eager one."

Derek blushed but he didn't know why. He knew they must've talked about him at least once before, but knowing that Stiles told Theo about their first sexual encounter was just—

"Hey, buddy, eyes down here."

Derek obliged, looking down at Theo and into his eyes as he continued to undress him. Once the jeans were off, Theo reached for the hem of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He pulled at it, just to release it, the snap low but sharp. Derek couldn't help but flinch making Theo grin.

He lowered his head over Derek's covered cock, beginning to breathe through his mouth over it. His breathe felt moist against the fabric, hot too.

Theo began to mouth over his clothed length. He allowed his tongue to glide upwards, before beginning to suck at it. It made no sense that he actually seemed to be enjoying this. It frustrated Derek to say the least. He's met guys who love giving blowjobs, of course he has. But never one who gets off on giving blowjobs with fabric in between their mouth and the guy's cock.

"I should warn you," said Stiles, "he's a teaser. He loves getting you all riled up before letting you actually cum. This is gonna take a while."

Of course it was.

And it did.

It took far more than just a while. It was at least thirty minutes later when Theo finally took off Derek's underwear and grabbed a bottle of lube off the coffee table.

By now the shirt and sweats he had on were off but Theo was still hiding his dick behind black Tommy boxer briefs.

"Man, I just wanna tell you," Theo voiced as he began to uncap the bottle, "you look so damn good right now. I would've fucked you the second you walked in through that door but this is a routine for me. One that I don't plan on giving up any time soon. The look on guy's faces when they finally get to come is too great for me to let it slide for you. Maybe next time though."

Derek growled at him because this was torture at its finest. Every single part of him was stimulated at this moment, every single part of him was alert. His body was tingling and yelling with want. He needed release but he was told if he came before he was supposed to, there would be consequences. This wasn't BDSM, there were no signals or "green light, red light" but Theo made that one thing clear.

He watched as Theo squirted way too much lube onto his hand, cocked a brow which the man noticed then said, "I like it wet. The sloppy, slick sound is so sexy."

Derek huffed, rolling his eyes before relaxing a little as Theo placed the bottle back down. He nudged Derek's legs open and he spread them easily. This seemed to please Theo because he gave him a proud smile.

Theo leaned forward than said, "tell me if I hurt you," before he felt a wet finger at his hole.

Theo pushed his middle finger in first. He seemed to be able to work it well too. There was no uncomfortable burn due to how much lubricant was actually on the finger and well, Derek couldn't help but enjoy himself earlier in the shower.

Nonetheless, the first finger worked in easily. Theo fucked him with just that finger for a while, pushing in and out at a pace so slow you would've thought Derek was an ancient glass figure that was too valuable and fragile. It irritated him so much he pushed down on the finger forcefully.

That was a bad idea because the finger was gone right after.

"No, no, no. That's now how things work here Derek. You be patient or you'll have to sit here for the next ten minutes with no type of attention what so ever, okay?"

Derek gulped before nodding rapidly and whimpering, "I just wanna come."

"I know baby, I'll take care of you. But you gotta let Daddy do what Daddy does best."

And oh, he was that kind of guy. Derek loved it actually.

So he nodded obediently and sighed thankfully when the finger was back. It picked up where it left off with slow strokes, in and out. Theo's fingers massaged Derek's hole, curling in between thrust to press against his prostate where it would stop and rub.

"Mmm," Derek moaned, eyes shutting as he allowed his head to fall back deeper into the couch pillow.

He doesn't exactly know how long Theo teased him like that, but he definitely felt it when Theo added the second finger, his ring finger.

Theo's fingers quickened in pace, still not fast enough but better than what it was last time. They would separate inside of Derek, scissoring him to really stretch him out. The feeling was incredible because he has never actually been scissored before. It was something everyone talked about like it was vital before dick penetration but most if not all his sexual encounters have been rushed and rapid, too eager to give a damn hell about proper preparation.

Maybe that's why he enjoyed Theo so much. He was taking his time like they had nowhere else to be. Which at the moment they didn't.

And maybe the fact that Stiles was watching also added to Derek's liking. Knowing those big bright brown eyes were on him at the moment. He saw Stiles, saw the hungry but settled look in his eyes as he watched Derek release light sounds of pleasure.

Stiles wasn't kidding when he said all the attention would be on him, just like he likes it.

Theo squirted more lube onto his hand before adding his index finger. The pace increased just like before.

And the same happened when he added his pinky too. The more fingers, the faster he went. It didn't really make much sense but that was the Theo Raeken way apparently.

Derek didn't mind because now his fingers were fucking him just like he liked to be fucked. Fast and forceful, the perfect stretch minus the burn because again, so much lubricant. And if there was any burn, it went by smoothly.

The wet sound Theo liked so much was there. Derek now understood what he meant, everything became a thousand times filthier.

Theo was sucking Derek's neck as he worked his fingers in and out. He bit the tender and abused skin, sure to leave a mark that would last at least a week.

His fingers stopped inside of Derek and he began to wiggle them, before they could curl, at least two meeting his prostate. Derek let out an unexpected yelp and threw his head back.

"Theo," he shouted, beads of sweat running down his face from his hairline.

He hadn't even been fucked yet and he felt so tired out.

"Oh my fuck— uhh!"

The noise was unbelievable, the noise coming from his own ass. It intensified the moment so well. The squishy, splash sound of his ass being fucked by four fingers.

Theo's lips were on his again, this time harsh and hot. They were breathing into each other's mouths heavily but still not parting, craving the touch. Derek had both his hands in Theo's hair, yanking at the golden locks as Theo's fingers became relentless, fucking Derek like he owned him.

He might as well, the way he was working the man right now.

"Don't you dare come, I swear to God, if you come you'll regret it," Theo hissed knowing damn well what he was doing was completely unfair.

But he was a jackass who loved torturing people obviously.

At least now he was allowing Derek to fuck himself down onto his fingers. It wasn't that great of an idea since he was only edging himself even more now but he was going to use any chance of friction he could get, Theo be damned.

At some point, Theo decided he was too riled up to give a shit anymore. He yanked his fingers out, parting away from Derek to allow the man to pant wildly, chest heaving up and down. He threw off his boxers, letting his thick, uncut nine inches smack up against his belly, then he grabbed the bottle of lube, smacking an overly generous amount onto his cock before stroking himself fast and hard.

"I could last so much longer Hale, ask Stiles. I could've at least, but the way you look right now, it's just not happening. I could come without even fucking you. And I let that happen once with Stiles, I'm definitely not letting it happen a second time."

He then grabbed Derek's legs and yanked him down closer to him, pushing the older man's legs down until his knees reached his shoulders.

Derek groaned at the sudden stretch of his own body, but the groan was quickly silenced when Theo finally pushed into him. He bottomed out immediately, not waiting for a go ahead or giving time for Derek to adjust. He didn't need it anyways because Theo stretched him out real good.

Theo began to fuck Derek like a jack rabbit, hips snapping so hard they could've cracked.

He held Derek down in place, making sure his legs stayed close to his face as he tipped Derek's body over towards the end of the couch so his ass was more in the air. Theo leaned forward to get a better angle and from there, it was absolutely over.

"God damnit you're so tight, oh Je— Derek," he panted, "been wanting to fuck this shit outta you since Isaac told me you don't get down with much people, even more since Stiles told me about what happened. You make such a good little slut."

Derek whined, pleasured by the praise. He fucking lived for it.

Theo slammed into him harder, leaning over him even more now. He began to curve his hips with every thrust, meeting Derek's prostate almost every time.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Derek cried out, gritting his teeth.

"Oh yeah, taking it like such a pro, probably been dreaming about this, haven't you baby boy?" Then he landed a harsh slap on Derek's ass catching him off guard and making him practically howl.

"Fuck, you bastard," Derek groaned.

"I'm a bastard, but you love this dick."

Then Theo was pulling out and flipping Derek over onto his stomach. He yanked Derek up onto his knees by his hair before slipping back in, holding the older man up with his arms wrapped around his waist.

In this position, Theo seemed to be better and more comfortable. He had a steady grip and kept his balance well, the only part of his body moving were his hips.

Derek threw his head back onto Theo's shoulder and gripped at his nape as the man fucked the soul out of him.

"Fuck, fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkk!"

"Yeah, you like that? Jesus Christ, gonna come in this ass so hard."

"Mmmpphhhh, do it," Derek purred.

That's about all it took. Theo did exactly that. He pressed into Derek hard one last time before releasing with a loud shout.

Theo grabbed Derek's dick and began to stroke it fast and hard, it didn't take long before he was coming too. His body was shaking wildly, eyes rolling so far back he thought he might've went blind. His body was shivering and trembling and Derek felt too spent to even say Theo's name.

So he just dropped and blacked out.

When Derek woke up again he was in a room, not his own though and it was still dark out.

"Look who's finally awake," said a familiar voice.

He batted his eyes a few times and looked up to see Stiles standing there, grinning at him.

Then another voice spoke, "finally."

He saw Theo walking in through the door of the room, still naked.

Derek sat up, rubbing at his eyes and honestly wanting nothing more than to fall right back asleep after that, "I'm too spent for this right now."

Stiles shook his head, "nu-uh uh Derek. We promised you a threesome, that's exactly what you're gonna get. Better get ready for round two babyboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a pretty terrible person for leaving you guys hanging like that. BUT THE REAL GOOD STUFF COMES NEXT CHAPTER. Than there's this short chapter afterwards, then the story's over. Don't be mad guys. Like I said before, it wasn't meant to be some long fairytale. It was meant to be sex sex sex and more sex and dicks flying around everywhere. That's all. SO YAH.
> 
> Most likely gonna start a real hardcore story with a solid plot after this one. But not for now love bugs, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Welllllllllllllll, how was it? No bullshit comments about the threeway ships because I'll flip you off. The three of them are perfection, deal with it.


End file.
